Your Best Friend and other Enemies
by GeoHenley101
Summary: Lucy Pevensie &Natalie have been best friends since they were little. They've shared everything!And nothing can ever change that, not even the arrival of a new schoolgirl, talie start ignoring Lucy.Except it changes everything of their friendship.But Lucy's got a plan,and a secret weapon. The CARTOON is mightier than,er,being left out of AD PLEASE & leave review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Ok, Lucy we're going to McDonald's now," says Natalie as we all get off the school bus in town. "Great," I say. "No," sneers Clara. "We're going to McDonald's now. Natalie and I. You're not invited." I feel like I've been slapped in the face, im suddenly worried I might cry. I won't cry. I'm too angry to cry.

"You don't own McDonald's, Clara." I retort. "It isn't invite only. You don't exactly need RSVP to get in." Clara sighs and rolls her eyes. I hate Clara. Natalie, my supposed best friend since Year One when we shared finger paints, shuffles her feet awkwardly. "The thing is Lu, Clara and I need to talk about something," says Natalie. "Something private?" adds Clara in a tone that suggests I am a tiny child. "You don't mind do you?" says Natalie. "We'll go to McDonald's another time. Just you and me. Yeah?"

Checkmate. I can't argue with that. Well I can-but not if I want to maintain the dignified moral high ground. "Oh, ok. No of course, go have fun." I say with a fake smile. "I'm glad you're ok." Natalie says. No of course I'm not ok, Natalie! "Have fun you crazy cats!" I hug Natalie. "Say hi to Pete, Susan and Ed!" she waves as I walk back. "I will!" I wave back. My house is only a couple blocks down. I turn in the gate, to find mother arguing with Edmund on the front lawn. "Edmund! Put your soccer ball inside! It's a nasty habbit!" says mother. "But I have to practice!" Edmund argues back. Mother and Edmund just realise that I have just closed the gate. "Oh hello darling. How was school?" asked Mother, paying no attention to Edmund. "It was ok." I answer back, heading into the front door. "That's good." Mother says. She glares back to Edmund who is ignoring her advice and kicking the ball against the fence. "Edmund!" I hear her snap. I walk inside seeing Peter in the lounge with Susan. They both are reading their books for English and Drama. "Hello, little Queen." Peter happily says to me, while Susan ignores me. "Hello, big brother!" I say as I reach for a hug. "How's school going?" asked Peter with a smile. "Horrible. I think I've just made an enemy." I retort again. "Oh dear, is it a bully?" Susan sighs. "No. It's Natalie's new friend, Clara." I answer back. "Oh dear, well try to be kind to her dear." Susan acts as Mother. I roll my eyes and head into the kitchen where my cat Ruby Carshnalona a.k.a Ruby -is on the kitchen bench, lying in the warm sun.

I pat Ruby and she softly purrs. "Hello baby." I whisper to her and then kiss her on the head. I walk to the pantry and grab some crackers and quickly make cheese on crackers. Yummy! I am so hungry so I stuff my crackers and cheese in my face. I head up to my room upstairs and shut my door. I soon receive a text from Natalie saying:

**JUST FOUND OUT THAT MATT HAS A CRUSH ON ME. **

**WISH U WERE THERE 3**

I gasp at my phone. I wish I was there but a certain someone said I couldn't go there because of a 'talk'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Doctor Who/Narnia: A New Babysitter for Christmas**

**Narnia: Before the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe/Doctor Who: Series 6 Christmas episode**

There once were four children, who names were Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. Whose lives were about to change forever on one particular night- Before the night of Christmas! On a spaceship, the Doctor is making a phone call to the Tardis, flashing lights were everywhere. "Amy. Amy? Hello? Amy, it's me, the Doctor. Hello. Bit of a situation." he says, holding the telephone against his shoulder. The computer starts screaming saying "Intruder Alert". "I've got my finger on a button, which is fine, but as soon as I take my finger off the button the spaceship is going to explode!" Little sparks come out of the cords and the Doctor jumps a bit. "Argh. Which is good in one way, because the spaceship in question is about to attack the Earth, but bad in another way, because I'm on the spaceship and I'm going to get all smithereened? Now, plan. I'm going to send you the coordinates so you can fly the Tardis here and rescue me. Only three flaws in this plan as far as I can see. One, I don't have the coordinates. Two, you can't fly the Tardis. Three, oh dear, you're not even there. You left ages ago. Oh, well. I think I just wanted a chat before all the smithereens." the Doctor said. Then he looked gloomily. "Merry Christmas, Amelia." he said, looking at the exit. He closes his eyes and releases the red button. The spaceship starts to go KaBOOM!

As the Doctor runs for his space suite the ship begins to explode, and he quickly puts on the space suite and jumps into the atmosphere along with the exploding sounds of the spaceship. In the late 1930s. A woman is bicycling along when she hears an Argh! And a Whumph! As something hits the ground at speed. She falls off her bicycle into a hedge, then goes to investigate the crater in the field nearby. It contains an occupied spacesuit. "Hello? Hello? Hello, are you all right?" Helen says quiet suspicious. "Ow." the Doctor says. "Are you hurt? Did you fall? Where did you fall from?" she asked, filled with so many questions. "Helmet!" the Doctor panics. "All right, just, just let me. I don't want to hurt you!" she says, trying to be calm and not to mention helpful. She raises the solid protective visor, then the transparent one, to reveal a lot of hair. "Oh." Helen says, surprised. "I can't see I'm blind!" the Doctor says helpless. "Oh no, love, no. I think you've just got your helmet on backwards. How did you manage that?" Helen says, staring into the helmet. "I got dressed in a hurry." the Doctor lied.

During that time as little Girl in pyjamas is looking through a telescope at the stars. As Helen walks in she sees her second to youngest child, Edmund, stuffing his face with Turkish delight and her oldest children Peter and Susan playing a board game they got given last Christmas. "Peter and Susan! You're supposed to make sure Edmund and Lucy are in bed." Helen forgot. "It's the stars' fault, apparently. It's too interesting." Susan said. "It's astronomy!" Lucy snapped. "Don't make up words. She's always making up things and breathing..." Susan said while getting annoyed, that Peter was beating her. "Where's your father?" asked Helen, anxiously. "In the garden." Edmund said with his mouthful. "Agriculture." Lucy said, turning her head around to face her mother. "You're not fooling anyone." Peter said, moving his place on the board. "Dang it!" Susan snapped. "He got my place!" Susan sighed. "Susan! Watch your mouth." Helen snapped. "Listen, Lucy. Since you're not doing anything else, tell him that I've borrowed Mister Goldsmith's car. That I found a spaceman in a field, possibly an angel, but he's injured and I can't get his helmet off, so I'm having to take him into town to find a police telephone box, all right?" asked Helen, hoping her child would help. "Ok." Lucy answered back.

"Good girl." Helen said, while putting on her gloves again. "Was that your mother? Where's she going?" Mike says, coming back in. "Out." Lucy replies, trying to look at the stars again without any interruption. In town there is a police box by the green. Helen stops the car by gently running into a wooden bollard. "Ow! Did we just bump into something?" asks the Doctor, slamming his head back onto the head rest, and he couldn't help it with the space helmet on him. "No, no." Helen says, being honest this time for she had crashed into Mr Hodge's fence one time. "We seemed to bump into quite a lot of things." the Doctor says. "Well, a lot of things get in the way. It's hardly my fault. You need to take that silly thing off!" Helen snaps. "Can't. Impact suit. It's still repairing me!" he says, trying to get out of the car. "Repairing you?" she says while helping him out of the car. "Yeah, well, you know, that's the idea." the Doctor said. "Won't it repair you all back to front." Helen asked. "No. No." the Doctor said, he couldn't be bothered to tell what it was supposed to do. He suddenly bumped into a street lamp, realising that it wasn't there until Helen had said "Well, that's good. Oh, that's a street lamp." she trailed off. "Yes, I got that impression!" he said, almost shouting at her because he didn't know if she was able to hear him or not. "Round this way." Helen indicated him. "Don't you want me to take you to hospital or something? You're welcome to come to our house." she suggested. "No, no, no. I'm fine. I just need to find the, er, the key." he said, trying to look around inside his helmet in case he had it sitting in his top pocket or something. "Do you want me to do it with a pin? I'm good with a pin!" Helen says excitedly. She takes out a hair grip and places it in her hand.

"I don't think you can do it with a pin, it really is best for a key!" the Doctor said, not wanting her to come into the TARDIS with him. "Got it!" she had opened it and she opened the two doors wide open. "Okay. Suddenly the last nine hundred years of time travel seem that bit less secure. Thank you for taking care of me. You didn't have to, you know. You've been very kind!" he said greatful. "Oh, don't be silly. It's Christmas Eve. No one should be alone at Christmas." Helen said which was true. No one should be alone on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. "What did you say your name was?" the Doctor asked. "Helen. Helen Pevensie." she introduced herself quickly. "If there's anything that I can do for you, let me know." the Doctor hesitated to say, knowing he could actually help her. "How?" asked Helen. I don't know. Make a wish. That usually works." the Doctor said and that usually does actually work. "Does it?" asked Helen. "It did for me. You're here, aren't you? Well, don't wait around here. Just off you go home. I'll just go and, and wait inside here." He said. He goes inside the police telephone box. "Ow! Wrong one. Do you think we could try again?"

Mike is reading his newspaper at home, the News Chronicle. The head line is War Looms. Helen comes home, fascinated the Peter and Susan are actually out of their seats. "You were a long time. Been taking home strays as usual?" asked Mike, in a nice friendly way. "Just the one. What have you been reading? Not the war again." she sighed. "People keep reading about the war, and then it will actually happen. And then where will you be?" she asked. The next morning, Helen wakes up and sees the dreaded telegram on her bedside table. Regret to inform you etc. night of 20th Dec Deepest Sympathy. Later, after dinner but before the big jelly is attacked for pudding. "When is father coming?" asked Edmund. "Yes, mother, when he is coming?" asked Susan. "I hope he comes, he always is reading me a bedtime story before I go to bed." Lucy said, making Helen feel more guilt, though she tried not to show it in front of the kids. "For Christmas, do you think he'll come?" asked Peter. Peter and Lucy were holding the last of the wish chicken bone. "Now hurry up and pull!" Lucy said, getting annoyed of waiting. "But." said Edmund. "We're going to Uncle Digby's house. Will he be there?" asked Edmund. "He will won't he mother?" asked Susan, turning over the page of her book. "Won't daddy be there?" asked Susan getting worried. "Of course he will." Helen lied. "See? Now, have you thought of anything?" Lucy asked impatiently. "Er, yup." Peter said slowly. "Count of three, then. Make a wish. One, two, three!" Lucy said quickly. As her children pull the wishbone, Helen makes a wish as well. "I hope that there will be snow, this Christmas." Lucy states. "Yes, me too. Warm hot chocolate, for us in that case!" Peter said excitedly. "I could use some right now." Edmund mumbled.

"Oh Edmund!" Susan said, reaching over to the next bookshelf and taking another book. "I hope those trees don't go to waste. If you're done with your Fairytale books, you should recycle them, Susan." Lucy snapped. "I wasn't going to pop it in the bin! I wouldn't do that." Susan lied. "Trees have feelings. People used to say that they could talk and whisper. Maybe even move!" Lucy remembered. "I bet that was a long time ago." Edmund said. "Yes probably. But it's just a fairy tale, nothing more." And with that they had some hot chocolate and felt that this really was going to be the best Christmas ever.

On Christmas Eve outside a massive old house. Probably a Victorian rebuild of something much older, the Pevensie children and Helen walk down the driveway and stare at the house. "Is it haunted?" asked Susan, the first to speak about the house. "Is it draughty?" asked Lucy, feeling a little down. "Oh, this is no good. Where's Mister Cardew? He was supposed to be here!" Helen said as she walked up and knocked on the door. "Mr Cardew?" asked Helen, almost shouting for it was a very big house. "Maybe it's haunted by the ghost of Uncle Digby!" Edmund said with a silly look on his face. "Uncle Digby is still alive. He's living in his house in Yorkshire." Susan hissed. "Mister Cardew!" Helen banged again on the door. "Why do we have to come here?" Edmund sighed. "If the war was over and we would be at home, we wouldn't have to!" Peter snapped at Edmund, for he was no mood for Edmund telling him the whole story. The door slightly opens, "Sorry, it's the door. It's developed a fault!" a familiar voice appears, trying to get the door open. Expect with all there hearts of Mr Cardew, instead it was a raggedy old man, with his eyes looking old but his face much younger and with a bowtie. One of the double doors is pulled off its hinges as the Doctor says

"There we go. Well come on all in!" he says very excited. As they all walk in the children gleam up into the empty hallway. There was a marble floor, and some lovely staircases up that seemed to go on for miles and never ending. "Mind your step. Now, don't worry. The back door is still, broadly speaking, operational." the Doctor said with a smile. The Doctor then puts the door back in its hole with a big shove. "Right," he says while he claps with his hand. "May I take your suitcase, dear one?" asked the Doctor to Lucy. Lucy didn't say anything, but he took it anyway to make him look more suitable and polite. "Thank you." Lucy says shyly. "Anything else?" asked the Doctor, hoping no one would say "yes". "Yes..." Edmund said grumpy. "You can take mine." Edmund said without a hesitation.

"Lovely. Would you mind carrying them for me?" he says, giving them back to Lucy and Edmund. "I need to show you around." he added quickly and ran half way up the stairs before-. "Oh no, Wait!" Helen said, wanting him to stop. "Who are you?" asked Helen. "I'm the caretaker." the Doctor said, turning around. "But you're not Mr Cardew!" Peter said confused. "I agree." and he did agree for once. "I don't understand." Susan said who usually the smart one was. "Are you the new caretaker?" asked Susan. "Yes, are you the new caretaker?" repeated Helen. "Usually they called me the Doctor. Or the Caretaker or Get Off This Planet.

Though, strictly speaking, that probably isn't a name. Hello, Helen Pevensie." he smiles. "Hello." Helen says nervously back. "And Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie." he said now naming the children. "Now come on, come on, Lots to see. Take notes, there will be questions!" he shouted as he raced like a child up to the top of the stairs while the children, opened mouthed, came slowly up the huge stairs. He takes them quickly up to the Dining Room. Smaller sitting room. Just chairs. Bit pointless without a television, so I made some repairs." he says excitedly to Lucy and Edmund, who had opened mouthed. He presses a button by the door and the easy chairs move around on their own. "Wicked cool!"

Edmund said. "I know." he said in a soft voice. In the kitchen "Kitchen! That's a cooker, probably. And these are taps. Hot, cold, lemonade." he said, pointing at the taps. "Lemonade?" Edmund said surprised. "I know right?" the Doctor said excitedly, as Susan and Peter gave odd looks to each other. Up on the other staircase, "Staircase. It seems to have broken down. We'll have to walk up." he says, twirling around. "I sleep up there. Stay away. Beware of panthers." he said while pointing at the attic. "Panthers?" asked Susan, surprised. "They're terrifying, Have you ever seen a panthers, Susan?" asked the Doctor. They moved on and the Doctor made them hurry (in a nice way) so that the tour would end quiet soon. "This is your bedroom, Helen!" he said. "Mum's bedroom. Grown up. Your basic boring." he added, looking at Lucy who was agreeing with a simple nod.

They soon reached to the children's room. There were more toys within their own imagination. Some hadn't even come out in the stores yet, according to Edmund. Edmund was a big toy collector and Susan loved to play with dolls when she wasn't being all motherly and Lucy loved to play with her toy ponies and dogs while Peter loved to play chess and card games with board games. "This is your room, kids your own room for a while. I'm going to be honest, it's a masterpiece. The ultimate bedroom. A science wiencey workbench. A jungle. A maze. A window disguised as a mirror. A mirror disguised as a window. Selection of torches for midnight feasts and secret reading. Zen garden, mysterious wardrobe, zone of tranquillity, rubber wall, dream tank, exact model of the rest of the house, not quite to scale." he added. "It's all very much don't you think?" asked Susan, overwhelmed. "Nothings ever too much!" Lucy and Edmund said together, wanting to play with all the toys in the world. "Where are the beds?" asked Peter. "Well, I couldn't fit everything in. There had to be sacrifices." he said and the children looked puzzled and confused. "Anyway, who needs beds when you've got-" he pulls a lever and down from the ceiling come. "Hammocks!" he says proudly. "But how do you get on?" asked Peter. "Watch and learn, kids!" the Doctor says. The Doctor takes a run, jumps, and falls right between the two hammocks. "For God's sake!" Helen says. "This hammock has developed a fault." he says puffed. "Can you please stop talking? Can you please just stop." Helen says desperately. She wasn't used to all this amazement. She just wanted a normal Christmas as usual. "Sorry." the Doctor said ashamed, just like a child would when they got told off. "Children, go downstairs." their mother said softly. "Why? Did we do something wrong?" asked Lucy. "But I want the Doctor to show us more things!" Edmund pleaded.

"Are we leaving?" asked Susan. "Yes. No. I don't know! Just," with that Helen took a deep breath. "Just please go downstairs." she shouted. "You don't need to shout." Peter glared at her. "Come on guys." Peter suggested, making Edmund and Lucy go out of the door and Peter and Susan leaving last. "Why are you doing this?" asked Helen. "I'm just trying to take care of things. I'm the caretaker." the Doctor says quietly. "That's not what caretakers do." Helen said. "Then why are they called caretakers?" asked the Doctor. "Their father's away from war." Helen said sadly. "I'm sorry." the Doctor, bowed his head. "Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy's father, my husband is away at war. And they don't know yet. And they think he's coming for Christmas. And I don't know why I keep shouting at them." Helen's tears fell down, but only a few. "Mother, come and see!" Edmund shouted. "Because what's the point in them being happy now if they're going to be sad later." the Doctor said. "Mother!" Susan shouted. "Mother are you coming?" asked Lucy. "The answer is, of course, because they are going to be sad later. Now, we'd better get downstairs." the Doctor added. "I think they may have found the main sitting room." the Doctor added slowly. "Mother!" Peter shouted. "I repaired it." the Doctor smiled. In the main sitting room.

A massive Christmas tree with rotating aeroplane section and lots of other cool decorations are among the tree. "I know." he said to Helen as she was mouthed opened. And a very large big blue Christmas present sits in front of the Christmas tree. "Look at that present!" Susan says. "By Jove!" Peter says as well. "It must be for me!" Edmund said excitedly. 'No, it says it's for all of us." Lucy read the piece of paper attached to it. "Doesn't say who it's from." Lucy mutted. "I'm the one who deserves it most. I get to open it!" Edmund said impatiently. "Mother, who left it here, surely they would've left a note?" asked Susan. The Doctor disappears and the children and Helen are there. "That man is quiet ridiculous. You must stay away from him." Helen warns her children. "I like him." Peter says. "He sounds nice. I wouldn't mind him." Lucy thinks.

"I like him too." Susan says too. "And it's a nice tree, isn't it?" asked Edmund. "It's the best tree in the world." Lucy said. "Yes. Yes, I suppose it is." Helen agrees for once. "Say it Mother. Go on, please!" Edmund says. "Say the thing you always say!" Peter adds. "This," Helen kneels down. "Is going to be the best Christmas ever." she smiles and leans in for a hug for all of them. Lucy looks round her mother and sees the Present glowing. It seems to be whispering too. At nigh time the children were extremely tired, not because they were pretending to be tired but they were actually tired. The children reach into their hammocks and tuck themselves in. "Edmund? Edmund? Can you sleep?" asked Lucy. "Shut up." Edmund moaned. "What do you think that present is?" asked Lucy. "We could just sneak down and have a look." Lucy wondered. "Go to sleep." Susan hissed, over hearing their conversation. "Oh Susan please!" Lucy begged.

"No." Peter snapped. "Fine." Lucy sighs. "Go to sleep." Susan whispers. And soon enough, they all fall asleep. Helen is lying awake clutching the photo of her husband when Lucy sneaks out of the room. She hears noises and sees lights from the Doctor's wing of the house and goes. Then Edmund comes out of the room with a torch, and followed Lucy's advice- _Just sneak down and have a look._ Edmund told himself. The Tardis fits neatly underneath the eaves. Moonlight is coming in through a heart shaped hole in the roof and the Doctor is working on a gizmo. "You were lying about the panthers." Lucy said confidently. "Famous last words." the Doctor mumbles. "Why have you got a phone box in your room?" Lucy asked. "It's not a box. It's my wardrobe. I've just painted it to look like a phone box." he said. "Well, what are you doing?" asked Lucy. "Rewiring." he said in one word. "Why would you rewire a wardrobe?" Lucy asked. "Have you seen the way I dress?" he asked, looking down his jacket blazer. Lucy smiled. "If you don't mind me asking you," this time, the Doctor looked up. "Who are you?" asked Lucy. A small alarm beeps and grabs their attention quickly. "Your brother, where is he?" asked the Doctor.

Edmund, still downstairs was untying the big present. He opened the box and light streams out, along with some snowflakes. He crawls into the box and out into a snow covered forest. The box is suspended off the ground, scared but curious, Edmund back out into the main sitting room as Lucy looks into their room. She hears Peter snoring and Susan mumbling in her sleep. "They're still in bed." Lucy whispers, holding the Doctor's hand. "Okay. Faulty, then." the Doctor whispers. Edmund summons up his courage and goes into what is definitely not Narnia because he didn't get there yet, that was another journey that has to come later. As he slides down, a nearby tree grows some big glass baubles. Without thinking, Edmund picks one up and it gets bigger in his hand. He drops it and it grows again. Then begins to crack. Edmund runs back through the box, scared something was going to happen. "You're sure he's still in bed?" whispered the Doctor, hoping that the two others wouldn't wake up. Edmund took a deep breath and returns to his winter wonderland. Whatever was in the bauble has hatched and was now gone, leaving tracks. "See?" whispered Lucy. "Shh!" the Doctor whispers. Quietly and trying not to disturb the others he sneaks over to Edmund's hammock and whips the cover off Edmund's hammock. "Oh, he's good. The old bear and duvet eh? Classic." he whispers, trying not to laugh a bit. The Doctor and Lucy then leave the bedroom and run into the main sitting room. They arrive just in time to see Edmund's hand to grab his torch and disappear inside. "EDMUND!" the Doctor shouts. "What's happening? I don't..."

but Lucy's voice was trailed off as the Doctor dived into the box. "What is that?" asked Lucy. "With me. Quickly, come on!" he said, suggesting Lucy. The Doctor landed on the cold snowy platform (not in Narnia) and then a curious Lucy comes out. He helps her out on the other side. "That's it. In you come." he says, shifting her onto the ground. Her pink nighty dangles almost onto the ground, but Lucy didn't care. "Brr, bit cold." he said rubbing his hands up to his mouth. "Never mind." he added. "Edmund? Edmund!" the Doctor shouted. He finds the hatched bauble that Edmund had dropped. "Where are we?" asked Lucy, looking up at the sky. "In a forest, in a box, in the sitting room. Pay attention. He's about twenty minutes ahead." the Doctor said, taking Lucy's hand. "But we just saw him..." Lucy said confused. "Time moves differently across the dimensional planes. What do they teach you in schools these days?" asked the Doctor. "But I don't understand where we are." Lucy said again. "We've gone through a dimensional portal thingy." the Doctor explained better. "Well what's that supposed to be? Where did it come from?" asked Lucy. "It was a present but it wasn't supposed to be opened till Christmas Day. Honestly, whoever opens their Christmas presents early?" asked the Doctor.

"Okay. Shut up. Everyone." he said trying to listen. They began to move, but not quite as much as the Doctor would've hoped. The trees begin to whisper and more snowflakes fall. Further ahead the tracks of Edmund are following and are getting larger and larger. "I don't understand. Is this place real or is it a fairyland?" asked Lucy. "Fairyland? Oh group up, Lucy!" the Doctor snapped. "Fairyland looks completely different." he said. "The other footprints are getting bigger!" Lucy noticed. "Yes. Whatever your brother's following, it's growing." the Doctor simply said. "Well, we have to get after him!" Lucy said getting worried. Lucy runs forward, brushing a tree and some of its snow falls off. "It's ok, your fine. Don't worry." the Doctor says calmly. Lucy stops. "Is that tree alive?" asked Lucy. "Of course it's alive! It's a tree!" the Doctor said outraged.

"But is it dangerous?" asked Lucy, which was sensible to ask in this type of world. "Every rose has its thorns." the Doctor remembers. "They're like Christmas decorations." Lucy states. "Yeah. Naturally occurring Christmas trees. How cool is that?" the Doctor says, trying to be 'hip'. "I don't understand." Lucy said, getting scared. "It's a big universe. Everything happens somewhere. Call it a coincidence. Call it an idea echoing among the stars. Personally, I call it a brilliant idea for a Christmas trip. Or it should've been." he said quietly. "Do you know the difference between wind and the trees talking to each other?" asked the Doctor. "I don't know." Lucy says softly.

"No wind. I've been here many times, but I've never heard the tress so active. Something's wrong, what are you doing? What are you up to?" he says, while looking at the tree nearby him. The Doctor looks a bauble and his reflection turns into an image of a wooden man. "I'm sorry Lucy. I really am. But there is something very wrong in this forest and your brother is right in the middle of it..." the Doctor said. Lucy knew this was serious and she knew her brother wouldn't find his way back or even go back because he would think this was a world of his own.

In the main room, Helen wonders around, because she couldn't sleep (as we knew before) and shouts for Edmund and Lucy for she knew that they would've opened up the big blue box. Helen investigates the open box that had been left there. Edmund has arrived at steps up to a door in a stone tower with a glass done roof. While Helen puts on a coat and got a torch and followed her children through the box. Edmund goes inside the tower and closes the door behind him; luckily the door doesn't lock itself. There are no floors just a staircase around the walls and he can see all the way to the top. There is also a wooden King sitting on the throne, but he is Wooden. As Edmund walks up the stairs, the wooden King blinks and turns his head around, but not loud but quite so that Edmund didn't even hear him. "It was supposed to be a treat. This one of the safest planets I know." the Doctor told Lucy.

"There's never anything dangerous here." the Doctor said. The ground suddenly shakes underneath their feet. "There are sentences I should just keep away from." the Doctor reminded himself. Edmund looks out of a window to see a search light sweeping the forest. Whatever making the ground shakes is close to Helen. The metal foot of something stomps down, knocking her over onto the ground. "This tree farm is private property. You are trespassing!" Droxil says over the speaker. Armed armoured figures come out of the foot. One of the soiled yellow Sotrmtroopers scans down, knocking her over. "Unarmed, sir." said Ven Garr. "What the hell are you doing here?" asked Droxil. "No, wait, armed! No unarmed. Sorry sir. She's wearing wool sir. The natural fabrics." he said. "Please say we can tell the difference between wool and side arms." says Droxil. "Who are you?" asks Helen. "It was Christmas!" she started to cry. In the tower, Edmund goes through an open door and closes it behind him. Meanwhile, at home, on earth the two oldest children wake up and notice that Lucy and Edmund are not there. "Peter!" whispered Susan, still half awake.

"Peter!" she throws a pillow at him, quiet hard. "What?" Peter moaned. "Edmund and Lucy are gone!" she panicked. "I'm sure they could've been scared by the wind or something..." Peter nodded off to sleep. "Peter, wake up!" Susan leapt out of bed, her curiousness began. "Come on Peter!" she said, like a child, she once was. "Alright, alright!" Peter said, sounding like their mother in the mornings for breakfast. "I'm coming," he said, while slipping on his slippers and so did Susan. As they grabbed their dressing gowns off the hook, the raced down stairs quickly. They thought they might be in the main hall, but of course, there was no one around. They saw the big blue present and they didn't think very straight. "We should go." Susan said. "Are you kidding?" Peter said surprised. "This is the best Christmas ever!" and with that he took Susan's arm and pulled her right into the other world. As they landed on the snow, the trees around them began to whisper more. "Lucy was right," Susan said of amazement. "The trees can talk!" Susan said with her eyes beaming at the trees. "I wish you'd listen to her." Peter said, while looking up at the sky. They began to walk a bit further, maybe even five steps.

"I hope it's not big as I'd like it to be." Peter said. "Yes, and it is rather chilly. We should probably head back soon." Susan stated. "Oh!" Peter had forgotten one thing, there was no light. It was dark and they needed some light. It would be wise not to take a torch in a dark forest that you don't know. Peter came back two mins later with a big torch. "There, that should work." he said, facing the light on Susan. "Ok, Peter! No need to blind someone!" Susan said, covering her face because the light was so big on her. "This Christmas is the strangest one, I've ever had!" Lucy continues her argument with the Doctor. "It was meant to be a supervised trip, you know." the Doctor says. "To the future?" Lucy said. "Future, yes." the Doctor repeated. "The future on a different planet? With Christmas trees?" Lucy said, looking at him. "Well sort of Christmas trees. They're not really Christmas trees." the Doctor explained. Edmund had reached the top tower, where a wooden Queen is standing behind a throne, holding a circlet place on the sitters head. She blinks and looks at Edmund. The Doctor and Lucy arrive at the tower, sometime after the wooden Queen blinks. "Oh, look at that!" the Doctor said, amazed. "What, are we going in?" asked Lucy. "Edmund did." the Doctor said in one simple sentence, for he wasn't afraid. As they open the door, the tower was big and cold. "Interesting." the Doctor said, looking up. "What's that? Is that a statue?" asked Lucy, staring deep into the statue. "It looks like it's a King." Lucy added. "A King, possibly, but not a statue. Look at the floor. This is what Edmund was following. The growing thing. Hatched an hour ago, I'd say. Impressive. And so is this building. Yes. It's grown, see?" the Doctor rambled on.

"Impossible!" Lucy said. "Yes. This building isn't a building it's a group of trees grown in the shape if a building. Disguised as a building." the Doctor explained. "Oooo, clever, clever old forest." the Doctor mutted to himself as he always does. "So, a forest grows a building. Why would it do that, Lucy?" the Doctor, faced Lucy. "I don't know." Lucy shrugged her shoulders. 'Why is there honey in a honey trap?" asked the Doctor, trying to make her guess. "Because it's a trap?" Lucy guessed. "Exactly. Thing about people, we can never resist a door." the Doctor was right. This was a trap, not just for Edmund. But for all of them. "So this is a trap. What, we've just walked straight into a trap?" asked Lucy. "We should go. We have to get out of here!" Lucy panicked. "Except..." the Doctor said. Just then, Peter and Susan burst through. "Lucy!" Susan shouts. "Doctor!" Peter also shouts. "You came in through?" asked the Doctor. "Well of course, we had to explore!" Peter said. "Well, Peter did. I didn't really want to. I just wanted to know WHY YOU WERE OUT OF BED!" Susan mothered. "Oh Susan, shut up." the Doctor said. Peter gave a small laugh while Susan nudged him, quiet hard in the stomach. "Except..." Lucy said, continuing. "Edmund was here." Lucy said. Lucy takes the Doctor's offered hand. "Let's go find Edmund"

"Ma'am, please stop crying. I can't interrogate you while you're crying." Droxil says. "This is a military engagement!" she shouts. "I'm fine sir." Ven Garr says. "What is wrong with you?" Droxil says. "I have mother issues, sir. It's all on the file. It won't affect the performance of my duties." said Ven Garr. "Er, sir. With regret, I'm going to have to lower my gun." Billis says. "Why?" asked Droxil. "She is crying. An unarmed female civilian. I'm thinking of the visual." Billis says. "Nobody's looking." Droxil points out. "Doesn't mean there's no visual." Billis says.

"That's exactly what nobody's looking means. It means there's no visual." Droxil says to Billis. "I'm sorry sir, it's under control. Do you want me to shoot her, sir?" asked Ven Garr. "Oh, this visual deteriorating, sir." Billis said. "Shut up." Droxil ordered. Billis puts her gun down. "What are you doing?" asked Droxil. "I am respecting her as a woman, sir." Billis says. "Okay, we're putting our guns on the ground. Ok? Happy? We're stepping away from our guns. We're from Androzani Major. The year is 5345 and we mean you no harm. Where are you from?" Droxil said. "England, 1941 and there's a war on." Helen explained. Helen aims a revolver at the Stormtroopers. "Crying's ever so useful, isn't it?" Helen says. "If you say so. But there's nothing you could say that would convince me you'd ever use that gun." Droxil said without hesitation. "Oh really?" Helen said. "Well, I'm looking for my children." and that was as simple as that. As the Doctor and the rest of the children came climbing up the stairs, they began to shout "Edmund? Edmund?". "Edmund, can you hear me?" asked the Doctor. The wooden Queen has moved to put the glowing circlet on Edmund's head. "Edmund!" Lucy shouts as she sees Edmund and soon the others do. "Can you hear me?" the Doctor says, standing by the side of the throne. "Oh, of course. It's wood/ it's rubbish at wood." the Doctor says. "It doesn't look like wood."

Susan said. "Have you been listening? It's disguised as wood!" the Doctor snapped. "Well, I'm sorry. I've been asleep most of the night, like a normal person would." Susan snapped back. "I am staying way up my bedtime." Peter agreed but in a good way. "How can trees grow into a building?" asked Lucy, trying to get back to the topic. "Never underestimate a tree, Lucy. I met the Forest of Cheem once. She fancied me." the Doctor remembered. The Queen backs Edmund onto the throne; Lucy looks out of a window. "Look at that." Lucy says. "Busy, actually. Yes, I know its wood. Get over it." the Doctor says sonicing Edmund. "No, Doctor, look!" Peter says, handing the torch over to Susan and then running over to Lucy. "But there are stars. There are stars coming out!" Lucy says excitedly. "I told you stars were fascinating." Lucy says to Peter. That moment when Lucy said that, the Doctor looked up at her and smiled. "Yes, that does happen, Lucy." he smiled. "Yes, but out of the trees, what is that?" asked Peter. "Life force. Pure life force, just singing." the Doctor explained. "Beautiful." Susan said amazed. "Doesn't it want to make you cry?" she asked, while walking, then standing next to Edmund (by the throne). "Crying when you're happy. Good for you. That's so human." the Doctor said quietly. A whoosh and light come behind the door and "What's that? What is it?" Lucy questioned. "Edmund? Ed! Can you hear me?" asked the Doctor. T

he Queen puts the circlet on Edmund's head. Downstairs, the King rises from his throne and stars up the stairs. "Oh my god!" Susan says. At the platform control a small compartment, Billis is trying Droxil to suspension strut. Ven Garr has already been secured. "What is all this? Is it some kind of cockpit? My husband's a pilot." Helen says. "It drives the platform." Billis explains. "I don't understand! How did I get here?" asked Helen. "You tell us, ma'am." Billis says. "I'm looking for my children." Helen said. "There is nobody else in this forest. There can't be." Ven Garr said. "Well, she found her way in. Maybe her kids did too." Billis guessed. "Then God help them." Droxil said. "Why do you say that?" Helen asked. 'We can do a scan for life forms. We can detect people, even though they're far away." Billis explains.

"Like RDF, Radar!" Helen thought. Yea." Bills said. "Then please stop patronising me and get on with it." Helen ordered. "Yes, Ma'am." Billis said. "Why did you say God help my children?" asked Helen, again. "This forest is about to be harvested." Droxil explained. "Harvested?" asked Helen, not getting the idea. "Androzani trees. Greatest fuel source ever. The entire area is being melted down for batter fluid." Droxil explained. "Melted down?" Helen gasped. "How do you melt a forest?" she asked. 'Acid rain. The satellites are position. Anyone out there in five minutes is going to burn." Droxil said. "Doctor, its coming! Open it!" Lucy said. "I'm trying!" the Doctor says. "OPEN IT!" Susan mothers. The door finally budges and opens. "That wasn't me." the Doctor stops. "It doesn't matter!" Lucy shouts. They were in the wrong room before, a reflection of Edmund and the wooden Queen to trick them. In the dome, they see Edmund. "What's wrong with him, Doctor? Is he dead?" asked Susan. "It's ok. He's just unconscious. So what are you? Not a King, a Queen! The Queen Bee of the forest." the Doctor says, facing the Queen. "Caretaker, look." Peter said. "It's like..." he begins. "Like what?" asked Lucy. "Like the force is leaving the forest." the Doctor explained as the wooden King enters.

"What are they doing? Stop him!" Lucy panicked. The Doctor stands in front of the children and waves his sonic screwdriver around. "Annoying aliens made of wood! It was always going to happen, you know. Er, it's ok. I think they just want to talk to us." the Doctor said. "They're scared. Can't you hear the,? The trees are screaming. Can't you hear?" Edmund mumbled. "No, but you can. You're connected to them." the Doctor said. "Okay, picking up life signs about half a mile away." Billis says. "Can we go to the,? Can we move this thing?" asked Helen desperately. "I'm not trained, ma'am. Those two are." Billis points at Van Garr and Droxil. "I can't trust them." Helen says. "I can't drive the platform, ma'am!" Billis repeats. "It looks like a plane. My husband flies a plane. He took me up once." Helen remembers. "It takes years of training. Scanning for audio connection. We might be able to hear them." Bills say.

"ACID RAIN ALERT. FIVE MINUTE WARNING. PREPARE FOR BEAM OUT." the Computer says. "EVACUATE." the computer speaks again. "Acid fall is coming. You won't last two minutes." Bills say. "No, no. Please wait. No, what am I to do?" asks Helen. "EVACUATE." the Computer speaks again. Billis, Droxil and Ben Garr are beamed out. "EVACUATE." the computer speaks again. "Where have you gone?" Helen panics. "Acid fall in five minutes. UNAUTHORISED PERSONNEL WILL BE INCINERATED." the audio scan finally picks up the voices. "Why have the stars left the trees?" asks Lucy. "I they're.." "Just concentrate. What are they doing?" asked the Doctor. "Evacuating. They're evacuating." Edmund said.

"Why?" asked the Doctor. "They're frightened of the rain. The rain that burns." said Edmund. "Doctor, Doctor, please explain. I'm frightened." Lucy's hand, clenched onto Peter's arm. "Those stars. They're pure life force. Souls if you like. And they're trying to escape because they think their home is going to burn." the Doctor explained. "Why can't they just float up into the sky?" asked Peter.

"They need to travel inside a living thing. Inside Edmund. You see, this, it's not a crow. It's a relay. They're turning your brother into a lifeboat. That's what this place is for then." he said, looking at the three concerned children. "It's an escaped plan. Is that it? Don't you harm him. Do not touch that child!" the Doctor pointed at Edmund. He got furious, but not scary enough for the children to actually be afraid of him. The wooden Queen puts her hand on Edmund's shoulder and he speaks with her voice. "Your coming was foretold." the Wooden Queen spoke. "Oh my God. What is that? Why did he sound like that?" Susan said shocked. "Oh, hello. Are we lip synching now?" the Doctor made a little joke. "I don't think they are friendly." Lucy spoke. "Quiet Lu." Susan hissed.

**To be continued...**

**Hope you like it :) **

**I think I did pretty ok... let me know in the comment section!**


End file.
